1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly housing an optical star coupler. The invention also relates to a housing for the coupler. An optical star coupler is a device for transmitting light emitted by a selected optical cable of a first bundle of optical cables to each of the optical cables of a second bundle of optical cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such star couplers are used, for example, in automotive vehicles, in optical instruments, for industrial automation, or for monitoring sensors in a machine, where it is required that a single light signal be transmitted to a plurality of light sensitive devices. Such a star coupler comprises an optical mixing rod having a bundle of optical cables optically and mechanically connected to each end of the mixing rod. Lengths of the cables extend from the bundles for connection to light emitting or light sensitive devices, as the case may be. Where an optical star coupler is being transported to its site of use, for example on the motor vehicle assembly line, there is a risk that the cables extending from the bundles may tangle, or become kinked, with a resulting loss of light when the coupler is in use.